Friends in High Places
by Thunderbird-Shrapnel
Summary: Movieverse! The tracey family are in trouble and find old and new friends in high places! Last Chapter now up! so it is now complete and Finished Yay me!
1. Default Chapter

**Friends in high places!**

Scott lay on his bed and was remembering the day he left the airforce base for international rescue!

_They were the top two pilots and Scott Tracey was now leaving to help out at home or something that was big as he was a top pilot and you could see he enjoyed his job! But Tommy Pearl his roommate and close friend didn't really mind, as he would now be 'number one!' Tommy was always in Scott's shadow and it was not just because Scott was taller, it was because Scott had a personality that overwhelmed you when you met him! Tommy was slightly shorter than Scott was, with dark brown hair and a small scar by his eye that he got from a bar brawl he and Scott got into one time! They both would say the other guy's started it and that they stopped it!_

_Scott even remembered the first words Tommy said to him **'Tracey isn't that a girls name?'** to which Scott would reply **'Pearl isn't that what girls wear?**' and that's when they knew they would be great mates!_

_Jeff Tracey walked along the corridor of the airforce barracks and stopped at a room, just as he was about to knock on the door, it flung wide open. Scott had been standing looking through the peephole waiting to surprise his dad since he saw the car pull up!_

_"Hey Dad!" Said Scott with a smile on his face!_

_"Scott, you do this every time and yet you're not bored of doing it yet, are you?" said Jeff and he turned to Scott's roommate and added "Nice to see you again Tommy!"_

_"Hi Mr Tracey how are you doing today?" He Replied, Tommy was Scott's room mate and best bud when it came to the airforce. _

_"I'm fine thank you Tommy! How are you?" replied Jeff talking to what was now a familiar face to him._

_"I'm top of the world now that I'm top of the list Mr Tracey!" He said with a mile wide smile on his face that made Jeff smile back._

_"Now that I'm gone Tommy! You are gonna have to make sure you don't get into any trouble as I will not be there to get you out of it!" Scott said looking at Tommy straight in the eye!_

_"Like what? You always held me back I can be free again!" he replied to his chaperone like friend._

_"Exactly!" Replied Scott as he picked up the luggage his father could not handle and left the room never to be seen or heard of for a long time!_

"Scott, Sc-o-tt, SCOTT!"

Scott looked up to see Alan standing at his door!

"What?" He replied as he came back to reality.

"Dinner you dope! I'm surprised you didn't smell it, you usually beat me to the table!" Alan said and looked straight at his brother and then headed toward the kitchen when he saw his brother had started to move.

Scott slowly gathered himself together and headed to the kitchen he looked at his father, and his brothers Gordon, Virgil and Alan! John was up on Thunderbird 5 so was not joining them for dinner today.

"You alright son?" Said Jeff to his eldest son.

"Yes Dad just Thinking about the airforce and wandering what Pearl is up to!" He replied to his dad.

"Knowing Tommy he would be up to no good!" said Jeff as he sat down at the table on which the dinner had been neatly laid.

They all sat down to a nice Sunday roast, with Yorkshire puddings, carrots, Swede, mashed potato's, peas, Brussels sprouts and of course beef!

Gordon went straight for the Brussels, he wanted to get them out the way with first and enjoy the rest of the meal. Virgil went for the Yorkshire puddings first, as he liked them still crispy not soaked in gravy. Alan rushed in and was scoffing down a bit of everything! Jeff slowly tucked into the meat and took his time at eating, While Scott was starting to cut up his food into sizeable portions so he could mix and match the tastes.

"Alan slow down or you'll get indigestion!" said Jeff just before putting some food into his mouth.

"He's frightened the alarm will go of and we'll get called away while he's eating!" said Gordon with a piece food in his mouth.

Scott had only just started to eat. "Enjoy your food Alan don't rush it or you'll regret it later!" he told his brother.

_**'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP'**_

They all got up and rushed to see where they had been sent to this time!

"See there is a method to my madness!" exclaimed Alan, as they had to leave most of their dinner behind.

* * *

They arrived at the scene of a heavily damaged passenger ship in the middle of the ocean.

Thunderbirds 1, 2 with 4 and the rescue platform were sent and John monitored the situation from Thunderbird 5.

"Be careful down there!" Said John's voice over the radio "They said they hit something in the mayday message but looking at their position I think something hit them!" He finished.

Not only were the thunderbirds on the scene but the Navy sent a ship out in case the passenger ship was too heavily damaged! Scott could see it coming in the distance along with a couple of air force fighter jets!

Alan went into Thunderbird 4 and was dropped into the water to take a look at the damage, he manoeuvred round to the damaged side and could see a huge hole and started to relay what he saw back to his family!

"Alan we are going to have to stop using our names while the Navy are here, as they will be on the same communication line as us!" Said Jeff before his son had a chance to begin.

"There is a hole in the side of the ship! I guess by the looks of it something was rammed into the side, either that or a drill or something that could be used under water!" He said.

"How bad is the damage?" Scott asked.

"Wait a minute I am just manoeuvring round to see into the hole itself!" said Alan as he moved Thunderbird 4 round. "OH MY GOOD GOD!" He exclaimed.

"What is it?" Came from Jeff, John and Scott.

"I can see right through to the other side!" He said disbelieving his very own eyes.

"What could do something like that?" Said John

"A torpedo!" This came not from one of the Thunderbirds but from one of the fighter Pilots who had just arrived on the scene.

"Thunderbird 1 scout the area and look out in case what ever did this is still here, Thunderbird 5 use the thermal imaging system and see if you can spot anything hiding that could do this! Thunderbird 4 prepare to be picked up I don't want you in the water in harms way!" The orders came from Jeff trying to cover all the angles of the situation.

"F.A.B!" This came from John and Scott but no reply came from Alan.

"Thunderbird 4!" Yelled Jeff worrying and wandering why his youngest had not answered his call. "Thunderbird 5 what do you see?" Thinking maybe John could see if Alan was all right.

"I see him!" Came over the radio from John with a slight pause. "BUT HE'S NOT ALONE!"

**Stay tuned chapter two is on its way!**


	2. Chapter 2 He is not alone

**A/N **I would like to thank you all for the kind comments and reviews that you have given me they have been helpful! I am sorry if I was not too quick in getting this up but my dog bit my right hand and it hurts to type! Just three questions before I start: -

How do I change it so I can accept anonymous reviews?

Are you sitting at the edge of your seats? Are you waiting to see what happens?

* * *

**Friends in high places **

**He is not alone**

Alan had seen the submarine heading towards his position and decided to manoeuvre his way through the hole in the ship to the other side, he decided that radio silence was necessary for him to stay unseen or as safe as possible.

He was not sure if the small sub approaching was a good thing and he had no desires on being hit by what ever had made the hole he was moving through at that very moment.

As Alan emerged from the other side of the ship, the submarine had reached the side that Alan had just moved away from and was monitoring the area looking for the small yellow Thunderbird submarine.

"Thunderbird 4 calling Thunderbird 2 please respond" Alan decided to break radio silence and try and get out of there.

"We hear you loud and clear, what took you so long son?" asked Jeff with a worry starting to disappear from his face.

"I saw a submarine heading towards me and decided to move out of its way" Answered Alan.

"If you surface now, we will retrieve you from the water" Jeff replied.

"Ok surfacing now!" Alan replied as he began to move the small sub up to the surface.

Thunderbird 2 started to move into position to pick up the small thunderbird submarine, as they did this they were unaware of the other submarine moving round to the front of the damaged ship and positioning itself to fire upon the thunderbirds.

* * *

John was watching all that was happening from Thunderbird 5 and had spotted the submarine moving to the front of the ship, he was not sure if they would fire upon Thunderbird 4 with his youngest brother or Thunderbird 2 with his father and two of his younger brothers. He pondered and thought about it and finally decided to talk to his older brother Scott in Thunderbird 1.

"Thunderbird 1, can you manoeuvre yourself to the Bow (back) end of the ship facing inwards and have a 5 meter gap between you and the ship itself" this was more of a order than a request from John.

"F.A.B. Thunderbird 5" Scott did so with out question.

John had strategically placed Scott facing the unknown submarine so, he was a greater threat than Thunderbird 2 and 4 would be and this would help his father to pick up Thunderbird 4 and get Alan to safety. When Thunderbird 4 was safely aboard Thunderbird 2, they steadily moved away from the ship and could that the navy ship that was sent, was now heading over to pick up any survivors.

* * *

"This is Thunderbird 5 calling the assisting fighter planes and the navy vessel." John paused for a breath before continuing. "I urge you to take extreme caution when approaching the damaged ship, there is a small submarine at the stern (front) of the ship and we can not confirm if it is friendly!"

"Well that just makes my trip all the worth while" this came from one of the fighter jets. When Scott and Jeff heard this voice they both looked up and out of their windows, as they knew who they were talking to.

"You can talk Pearl, I was watching a really good Volleyball match when we were called away!" This came from the second fighter jet.

"You and your Volley ball, Astin my dear boy will you ever learn that Racing is a real mans sport?" Replied Pearl to his partner's remark.

"So you haven't seen the nurses play volleyball then? Because that's a real sight!" Astin replied trying to tell all the interest he has for the sport and its players.

Scott sat there in an almost stationary position and could not help but smile at the banter coming from these two pilots, that reminded him of the good old days, when he and Pearl were trying to sound like the know it all.

Scott looked out of his window and saw Thunderbird 2 next to him and waved at his dad and brothers who were looking at him. He could see the look on his dad's face, that same look he saw every time Scott and Pearl were together and Scott knew, even though he was not close enough to see, that his father was shaking his head.

* * *

In Thunderbird 2

"Was Scott like this when he was in the air force dad?" asked Gordon.

"Yes, and him and Pearl over there were the top two pilots!" He replied filling in his sons about their older brothers past.

"Did Scott like Volleyball?" asked Alan with a distant look on his face, picturing nurses playing volleyball.

"What do you think?" said Gordon.

"As I recall" butted in Virgil "it was Scott who introduced us to the sport"

"I think he got a lot of tips from the nurses team!" Laughed Gordon.

"How did John get so good as well then?" Asked Alan looking slightly confused.

"I don't think this is the time and the place to be discussing this lads we do have a mission here you know!" Said Jeff and with that they all took a seat ready for action.

* * *

Alarms started to go off in all four of the aircraft, buzzing and beeping as well as multicoloured lights blinking on and off, something was wrong and they only had seconds to figure out what it was.

"The submarine has fired a missile!" This came from John as he could see what was happening from an overall view using the thermal imaging system.

All four of the aircraft moved their position and the missile shot out of the water, it headed toward Thunderbird 1 and was pretty fast, Scott rolled his craft to the side and the missile narrowly missed his right wing and continued to go up into the air.

"That was a close call, Thunderbird 1" said Jeff as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nothing I couldn't handle Dad" he replied as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Nice manoeuvring dude!" Exclaimed Pearl "What speed can you get up to in that beauty?" he asked.

"15,000 miles an hour" replied Scott quite proud of his Thunderbird.

"Cool and what about the lean, green flying machine over there?" he replied seeming quite interested in these great aircraft in front of him.

"5700 miles an hour" Said Jeff trying to make sure they didn't lapse into one of their old banters.

"And don't forget you've got an extra 300 tonnes of weight than mine, so you are a bit slow on the start!" Scott said this and knew his father would have a thing or two to say to him when they got home.

"Thunderbird 5 what's the situation with the submarine?" asked Jeff not forgetting the reason they were there.

"The submarine has dived down and I am no longer able to" there was a slight pause as his attention was drawn to something on the screen. "Track it" He finished.

"Why the slight pause in the sentence son?" Asked Jeff as he knew something was bothering John up there.

"Erm....I Think we have a problem.....Oh my..." John didn't finish his sentence as he frantically tried to double check what he was looking at.

"John what is it?" This came from both Jeff and Scott.

"THE MISSILE IS HEAT SEEKING AND ITS HEADING BACK YOUR WAY!"


	3. Chapter 3 Its heading Back your way!

**A/N **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2; I am trying to use as many of the Tracey family as I can so that I will almost please you all.

**Arashi no Baka**, I hope you have or have had by the time you read this, a lovely holiday.

**Every one else, **please enjoy this next instalment. All reviews have been and still will be appreciated.

* * *

**Friends in high places **

**It's heading back your way!**

The two fighter jets moved out to the side as they saw the missile coming. They radioed over to their navy vessel that it was not yet safe for them to come and recover any people from the damaged ship below until they were sure the missile and it's owner were dealt with.

Thunderbird 2 slowly started to move out of range and saw Scott had not moved yet.

"Thunderbird 1, the missile is heading for you, why aren't you moving?" Jeff said this to his son.

"The later I move the less chance it has of changing coarse and following me!" he replied as he obviously knew what he was doing.

"Can't argue with that!" Alan said this with a smile knowing his brother was doing the intelligent thing.

"Thunderbird 2, I think it is best if you get as far away as you can, as you are a bigger target and are slow on the start when moving" Pearl said this knowing that the large green craft manoeuvred less like a cat and more like an elephant.

"I agree with him, you are not gonna be able to dodge this thing if it is heading right for you" Scott added. He jerked Thunderbird 1 round to the left and watched the missile turn back.

"We still have people to rescue down there we can not leave them" replied Jeff not wanting to leave innocent people when the missile could strike.

"Damn it Jeff, listen to us we know what we are talking about this is what we are trained for." This came from Pearl trying to make sure he was listened to, as the last thing he wanted was to rescue the occupants of the green aircraft as well as the ship.

At this point Scott had rolled Thunderbird 1, 3 times to the side to avoid the missile. He was liking the challenge this gave him as he could push Thunderbird 1 to her limit and not just sit and fire missiles or shots at it or even sit and watch the area like he had done so many times on so many missions before.

The missile followed pearl up in the air as he tried to divert it away from the damaged ship, he slowed down a little to let it catch up and then he jerked his jet to the right and let it past.

Thunderbird 2 was now moving away from the danger zone and over to the navy vessel, so Jeff had listened to Pearl and his son.

Astin let the missile follow him and he flew on a predetermined path. Thunderbird 1 dropped its cannon out from the undercarriage and began to fire at the missile; the missile dodged the rounds coming at it, as well as deflected shots of its hull. So not only was the missile heat seeking and intelligent it was also equipped with a self-defence system so it could carry out its job.

Astin, Pearl and Scott were getting low on ideas as Astin turned and headed back towards his colleague and Thunderbird 1 the missile did not follow it had got a lock on Thunderbird 2.

* * *

In Thunderbird 2

"Dad" Said Virgil looking at his father.

"Yes Son" he replied.

"Is it just me or is the heat seeking, anti destroy, superbly bad missile heading towards us?" He said as he pointed out of the window at the missile coming at them.

"You would be right there son!" Said Jeff he began to move the large craft and move away from their position and the missile changed coarse and followed them. Jeff turned on the communications and began to talk "This is Thunderbird 2, we have a little situation here."

* * *

Back outside

"Oh crap!" this came from both Scott and Pearl as they saw the missile following a green shape in the distance.

"Any suggestions?" This came from Jeff the pitch in his voice ever so slightly changing with every word.

"Can one of the fighter jets get in behind you and make the missile follow them and evade it like before?" This came from John who was still watching from above.

"We can try it," said pearl and with that Astin moved over to attempt it.

Astin got over to Thunderbird 2 and looked behind it, he saw that the gap between the craft and the missile was indeed large enough and went to move in to the gap and hopefully take the lock from Thunderbird 2 to his own craft. As he moved in the missile lost a piece of its outer casing and fired a shot at the jet and continued on its mission.

The shot hit the tail of the jet and Astin lost control, as his systems started to go haywire. The shot did not destroy the tail but, attached itself to the tail and gave an electromagnetic pulse and disabled the systems of the jet. The jet spiralled out of control and Astin had to eject from the jet and the jet destroyed the navy vessels communications Ariel as it hit the water, Astin sailed down and hit the water as well and the navy vessel dispatched a small motor boat to collect him.

* * *

"Well I guess that didn't work then" Said Jeff trying to make his sons laugh.

"No shit Sherlock!" Exclaimed Alan.

"ALAN!" Came the harsh tone of Jeff's voice aimed at the comment just said. He turned away from the controls and gave a harsh look at his son. " I don't appreciate language like that at any time, from any of you" He sat and stared at his son and ignored the controls of Thunderbird 2 which were waving about.

"Dad, the controls!" this came from Virgil and then Gordon joined in. "Dad, the controls! DAD!"

"Sorry dad." Said Alan looking scared of the reaction that his dad gave.

"That's better Alan," Jeff said as he slowly spun round and took hold of the controls.

Scott fired at the missile again hoping that this time it might work, but again its counter measures deflected the attack away. Jeff told the boys to strap them selves into their seats and to get ready for the impact. He sped the ship up and then turned her to her side, as he knew that, that was their best and probably only chance of survival.

"Dad what are you doing?" yelled Scott.

"Well it looks like he's doing the only thing he can and that's...." Pearl didn't finish his sentence.

"Its suicide!" Yelled Scott.

"Don't worry son, I built Thunderbird 2 and I know what she can take, she is able to take most of the missile" Jeff said this as the missile got closer and closer.

"Dad, its gonna hit you in 10 seconds" This came from john tracking the missile as it enclosed.

"Ok son" he replied.

Every one closed their eyes; Alan, Gordon, Virgil, John, Scott and Jeff all closed their eyes and prayed for the best survival. Even with his eyes closed John still counted it down.

"5.4.3.2.1...."

BOOM


	4. Boom

**A/N **I have not had a chance to look at the reviews for chapter 3, as I wanted to get straight into this chapter and put it up as soon as I could! I did not want to leave you waiting to long.

**Arashi no Baka** how was the holiday?

Well are you all sitting comfortable and ready to find out what happens next? Then I will begin!

* * *

**Friends in high places **

**BOOM!**

THUD!

Jeff opened his eyes to see Pearl and a parachute sitting on his windscreen, he then blinked and shook his head as if to say he didn't believe what he was seeing. Pearl tapped on the window, smiled and waved at Jeff.

"Pearl, what the hell are you doing on my windscreen?" Exclaimed Jeff.

John, Scott, Alan, Virgil and Gordon all exhaled and opened their eyes, all John could see was a mass of colour on the Thermal imaging display and decided this was the perfect time to nip to the loo. Scott could see a mass of smoke and pieces of the fighter jet falling to the sea and he could also hear his father's voice on the radio so he knew all involved were alive and well. Alan, Virgil and Gordon could see a face against the window of Thunderbird 2 and they would have been dumb founded, shocked and silent if Tommy Pearl hadn't pressed his mouth against the window and started to pull faces at the boys.

"Hey Mr Tracey, I knew it was you as soon as I heard you say 'Son' to whoever was in Thunderbird 5." He began shouting through the window "Oh and then when I heard Scotty boy, I knew it was an all family business you had here and didn't want to give you away to the navy!"

"Lets get you inside then Tommy!" Said Jeff, with a hand on his head suppressing the headache he was going to get by seeing Tommy in person again.

* * *

A long way down, at the bottom of the sea.

A large display screen had shown smoke that was now beginning to dissipate and all the people gathered around, smiling at what they thought was a victory, began to frown at the sight of an untouched green aircraft still in one piece, and they all went back to their stations.

"So Juff you have escaped my little trap" This came from a tall bald man dressed in black with an oriental style kimono on. "But mark my words Juff, I will be back and I will lay more and more traps for you, and you will not have the back up of the airforce to save your lives." He finished his sentence and turned to a tall woman with buckteeth, thick rimmed glasses (much like the ones Brains wears) and long golden red hair, he waved his hand and she went over to the computer screen.

"A course for home sir?" she asked not looking away from the screen.

"No!" He said and paused to think. "Shadow the navy ship, I want to see where this friend of theirs comes from" he said as he swivelled in his chair and smiled a crooked smile.

"Of coarse sir! Course set." She said and plotted the coarse in on the computer and then smiled.

* * *

Back in the air.

"John, are you ok up there son?" asked Jeff as he had not heard a peep from John, since the missile had hit.

"Yes, I'm just waiting for the screen to clear so I can try and see that submarine for you." He replied having just got back from the loo.

"Can't you see anything yet?" said Alan still firmly gripping the harness while sitting in his seat. "All the smoke has cleared up, down here"

"It doesn't matter if its clear for you, as I am working on thermal imaging Alan, and there is still a lot of heat left there after the explosion, which means I see squat." He paused and then added Alan's nickname "Squirt." He said this all in an annoyed and all-knowing voice.

"He sounds a bit annoyed up there" said Tommy standing next to Alan who still hadn't moved from his seat.

"Yeah! Its that time of the month" butted in Gordon.

"Any more bad comments about your brother and it'll be you up there on the next shift" proclaimed Jeff knowing that being up in space on your own, not being able to see if everyone is ok and what was happening, was very stressful and frustrating on an individual.

"I still can't pick up the submarine on the imaging system it must have gone as soon as it fired the missile at you!" This came from John who checked the system a few times just to make sure. "Probably to make sure they were not in the firing path if it changed course"

"We need to let the navy vessel know that they can pick up the survivors and tow the ship back to the harbour." Began Jeff talking to Tommy "I'll get Scott to drop you back off at the airforce base and let you two catch up a little, once we are finished here." He said this as he knew Scott would want to talk to Tommy now that he knew someone else knew their identity it might be nice for him to talk about things he would not dare tell his father or brothers.

* * *

**A/N **I hope you liked the first 4 chapters. I will be writing more soon, but it may take a while, as I need to freshen up the brain. As you can see the story is not finished yet, Tommy and Scott have some catching up to do on the airforce base, which of coarse the hood is on his way to.

Please review and add any suggestions on character development and writing comments so I can improve on my ideas.

**Rojeth** Have I improved since the first chapter, your input was good but my writing has never been top notch. Might be the reason for so many low marks on essays and assignments for university.


	5. Catching up

**A/N **Hello people I hope I can still please you, this chapter may be slightly slow and not as action packed as the previous chapters, but it is leading somewhere I promise that!

**Fiona12690 **I do have a little of Alan in here for you so look out in case you miss him!

**Lilo Hawkins, AndrewJamesWilliams, Haymo94, **here is more for you to read!

**Arashi no Baka **Thank you for saying I am special enough for you to visit fan-fiction especially to read my work, I am so glad to see you are having a nice time in the sun and hope the rest of the holiday is enjoyable.

**Winchester Dream **Just for you, a big section on Scott even though I do pop back and forth from the base to the island I hope you like what happens!

I really didn't expect to carry the story on for so long but as you enjoy it I will keep going.

* * *

**Friends in high Places **

**Catching up**

Tommy Pearl was dropped back of onto the navy vessel, as soon as Jeff was sure they could trust him not to blab their secret to the world. He was told that Scott was aloud to the mainland for a couple of drinks to catch up on old times as long as they did not talk about the mission they had just done.

Tommy and Astin sat in the bar, Tommy wore a worn pair of jeans, sandals and a pale blue shirt, and he had put gel in his hair so, it was all spiked and he sat on a seat facing the door.

Astin was slightly shorter than Tommy and had brown hair with blonde tips, it did not look like it was brushed or styled in any particular manner. He wore black boots, bootleg blue trousers and a tight black T-shirt and he sat facing Tommy. Astin was younger than Tommy but had a character of his own; he loved woman and himself, the latter of which is shared by Tommy.

Tommy looked up as he saw a familiar figure walk through the door, Scott was wearing a shiny blue shirt, that was a superb fit and showed his well kept physique, he wore tight dark coloured jeans and black steel toe capped shoes. He decided to gel his hair up to perfection and he smiled as he walked over to his old friend.

They started of the evening with light conversation and beers, a group of nurses sat over on a table and kept watching the three musketeers like men as they laughed and drank. Scott ordered a round of drinks for the ladies, as he knew that would smooth them up for later!

* * *

Back on Tracey Island

"Can we trust this pearl guy?" Said John over the Vid COM.

"He's very much like your brother." Slight pause, as he looked dead at John. "John I trust him as much as I trust you boys!" replied Jeff reassuring their secret was safe with Tommy.

"So not a lot then!" said John with a very rare wide grin on his face.

"John, Why is it you can say the funniest things when none of your brothers are around to see it, none of them believe me when I say you make me laugh!" Said Jeff with a smile on his face.

"You see Dad I make you laugh and smile when no-one else is around and I do this because." Slight pause as he waited for his dad to look at him and so he could see his reaction straight of. "You look like you need it." Again the wide grin was on his face.

"Are you saying I look depressed?" He asked his son.

"Oh all the time" he smiled and then added. "Even more when Alan is home from school".

* * *

Back in the Bar!

Scott was now dancing with one of the nurses; he held her close and danced slow with the music. She was at the perfect height for Scott to rest his chin on her head as they swayed from side to side and back and forth to the music. Scott looked into the eyes of the Brunette nurse and smiled, she smiled back, she then stopped dead in her tracks and she stepped backward, as she placed one hand on her mouth and then bolted for the loos.

Tommy sat at the bar and watched as one of the nurses danced and almost held up Astin, while the opposite was happening with Scott. He sat and drunk another beer and continued to throw side-glances at the barmaid, as she refilled his glass from time to time.

Astin was now sitting on the floor; obviously the alcohol had taken over his legs. He sat and looked at the surrounding area and started to look at some brightly coloured materiel, he sat rubbing the material that was so enchanting, like a child with a new toy. SLAP He received a slap on the face from the girl standing by him when, she had realised he was looking up her skirt.

"Do you think we should rescue him?" Scott said as he stood by Tommy at the bar.

* * *

Back on Tracey Island

Alan had just got out of the bath and all he had around him was a towel, he headed towards his room when his dad called him into the living room.

"You bellowed!" Said Alan, as he stood in the doorway still dripping wet.

He looked into the room and saw Virgil and Gordon were sitting on the couch opposite his father. Alan walked over and sat on the couch in between Gordon and Virgil, he then ran his hand roughly through his hair letting the beads of water splash his two brothers as they sat next to him. They in return both slapped him on his bare back hard enough to cause pain, but light enough for their father not to scorn them.

"I wanted to gather you three together, to check and see if you were alright after the incident earlier on" began Jeff, as he looked at his three youngest sons.

"We're fine dad!" chimed in all three of them.

"Oh really" He said and then sipped his cup of coffee, he then looked at Alan. "How long was it before you left your seat?"

"Urm, about 30 minutes, why?" he said as he fiddled with his towel.

"Gordon, where did you disappear to when we docked in the silo?" he said as he switched his power stare from Alan to Gordon.

"The Men's room, I had to pee!" He said, trying to avoid the power stare of Jeff Tracey.

"And, Virgil!" he said and he gain switched his stare, from Gordon onto Virgil. "Is it just me or did it sound like the piano needed tuning when you sat and played it this afternoon?"

"Definitely needed tuning!" he said with a smug grin thinking he had gotten the perfect answer.

"Tune itself while you were playing did it?" Jeff said, as he sipped his coffee again, but keeping his eyes fixed on his son.

"Oh yes it did, you see it's a magic piano" Said Virgil.

Jeff put his cup down and placed a hand on Gordon's knee and Virgil's knee and looked at the three of them. "I know you boys put a lot of yourselves into this job, but I need to know that you are ok, and that I knew what was best in that particular situation. I need to know if you trust your old man and that I didn't...."

"Scare the shit out of us!" said Gordon cutting in.

"GORDON!" Jeff shouted.

"Sorry, but you did. When you let go of the controls and lectured Alan I thought you had lost it. You then manoeuvred us in front of the missile and we were scared dad!" Gordon said this with concern and worry in his voice.

"Of course we were scared at the time but we will get over it like we always do!" Said Alan; he then got up to dry off as he was getting a little cold.

* * *

Back in the Bar!

Scott and Tommy were doing the actions to Tragedy by steps, which was playing at the moment, Astin was still sat on the floor but was trying his best, his arms thrown about in the air every now and again but not in time with the others. To the words 'Hard to bear with no one beside you, your going nowhere', Scott and Tommy turned to each other and were dancing with each other like a married couple and then they would turn out again for the 'tragedy part'. They went back in again like a couple for 'down I go and I just can't take it all alone, I really should be holding you holding you...' Scott was thinking that he dad would go ballistic once he found out that Scott felt this wasted.

Scott couldn't believe how much fun he was having, he had missed all of this by being at home with his dad the whole time and was never able to go out and get drunk, like he did when he was in the airforce and he never did that anymore. Suddenly as the next song came on he and Tommy stormed the empty stage, the song was the "Grease Mega Mix" and Tommy took on the role of Danny and Scott took on the role of Sandy when those where needed. It started of with 'summer loving' and Scott was looking pretty comfortable in the role of Sandy for this tune, he knew that Tommy would act like a big girls blouse if he had to be a girl. Next you had 'grease lightening' and well lets just say a few more drunken airmen decided to join them on the stage as it did look like fun.

At chucking out time, Tommy kissed the barmaid after he had been apologising for Astin puking up across the entire exit floor and walked over to Scott, who was leaning against the wall. Tommy could not tell if it was just Scott being himself or that he needed holding up against the wall.

"Good evening Scott Tracey, are we having a lovely time?"

"Who said that?" said Scott not seeing anyone but him and his pals in the street.

"An old friend of yours!" replied the voice as a figure stepped out into the light from the wall.

"NO!" said Scott as he realised who it was.

"He has a shiny head!" Said Astin who was looking up from the ground.


	6. He Has A Shiny Head!

**A/N** I'm glad you liked what has been done so far! I apologise for the long gaps In between chapters but I have been working on my costumes for my favourite event coming up this weekend! I am so excited and I know I'm not the only one.

To all of you your responses to chapter 5 were well received and here for you all is chapter 6!!! ENJOY

* * *

**Friends in high Places **

**He has a shiny head.**

Scott, Astin and Tommy were in a cell in the corner of a large room; People walked past doing their jobs holding papers and clipboards. The hood sat in a swivel chair rubbing his chin with glee ready to send a message to an old friend of his. Transom was sitting at her console tapping in figures and words that to the normal eye made no sense but to her this was her second language. Mullion a big beefy bloke dressed in black stood on a walkway at the back of the room watching every little thing that went on, like a hawk looking for its prey!

"Hello, Juff my old friend, how are you this evening?" Said the Hood as a face appeared on the large viewer at the front of the room.

"What the hell do you want?" said Jeff peering back through the screen.

"Are we missing anyone this evening?" Said the hood smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"That's none of your business!" Replied Jeff with a puzzled expression on his face.

The hood turned his head in to the direction of the cell and Jeff looked, he saw his son and the two pilots in the cell, Astin looked like hell and Tommy and Scott were hardly standing, they obviously gave a good fight before being captured.

"SCOTT!" yelled Jeff.

"Oh shit it's the old man, I hope he doesn't see I'm pissed!" whispered Scott to Tommy.

"Hey Mr Tracey and how are you this fine evening?" Said Tommy, while waving at the screen, he said it in a yobish voice, as he truly had no idea where the hell he was.

"If you would like to see your son again, come ALONE to the docks by the airbase in 1 hour!" Said the hood.

"Don't worry about me dad I'll be fine!" Scott paused, as he had fallen backwards. "Who the fuck moved the wall?" finished Scott and with that the screen was turned off.

* * *

Back on Tracey Island

Alan, Gordon and Virgil ran into the office and Jeff had John on the Vid COM in Thunderbird 5.

"Dad you look worried, what's up?" Said Virgil as he saw the worry in his father's face.

"The hood has Scott, Tommy Pearl and Astin held captive" he said, he paused for a moment and then added. "By the looks of it they have had the crap kicked out of them and I think Tommy and your brother are suffering from a slight concussion!"

"Shit!" Said John.

"Shit indeed!" Added Jeff.

"What do you want us to do dad?" Said Alan ignoring the fact that his dad and John both swore, which never happens to them.

"I have to meet him alone in an hour if I want to see Scott again!" Said Jeff.

"Well I will watch you from up here dad and I'm sure we can do something about this and you are not going to go by yourself." Said John, almost taking command of the situation.

"I have to go by myself." He insisted.

"I don't give a damn you are NOT going Alone and that is final Dad!" This was an order and the boys looked very surprised, but listened as John took control of the situation and started barking orders to them knowing that their father was way to worried about Scott's condition to use his brain.

* * *

Back at the hood's secret hideout

As they sat in the cell, Astin had his hands covering his mouth, as he felt a little bit sick, Tommy Covered his eyes, as the room had started spinning. Scott sat and covered his ears to make sure he couldn't here the horrid voice of the hood, as in his drunken state he started to sound like Dr Evil from the Austin Powers spoof films.

The door to the cell was opened and a trolley was pushed in, Scott looked up and saw a young woman, with short spiked brown thin wire glasses and a long white lab coat. Under that lab coat she had the very same Henchman's uniform that mullion and so many others wore around them. She placed a plate of food and a bottle of water in front of each of them and smiled at Scott as their eyes met. Scott smiled back and touched her hand as the plate was placed in front of him; she went red in the cheeks and was about to say something when...

"Angelina, I need your opinion on this simulation I'm running!" Came the harsh and unmistakable voice of Transom.

Tommy snorted and said "Angelina Ballerina, Ha ha!"

"Tosser!" she said as she kicked over Tommy's bottle of water and then left the cell.

"I think you hurt her feelings Tommy!" said Scott to his cellmate.

"What feelings? She is a Henchman for the bad bald guy if you haven't noticed!" he said back

"I think you should be politically correct and call her a henchwoman, as she clearly is not a man!" Said Scott using his hands to imitate the figure or curves of a woman.

"You never change do you mate?" stated Tommy.

"What do you mean I haven't changed? Changed into what? These are the only clothes I brought with me!" Said Scott looking very confused.

"Well back in the day's of you and me" started Tommy but Scott suddenly cut him off.

"We were never, a couple and I am not gay!" Said Scott totally getting the wrong end of the stick and waving his finger at Tommy.

"No you ninny, when you were in the airforce! Anyway you would go for anything in a skirt when you got hammered." Finished Tommy looking at his plate of very inviting mush.

"She is not wearing a skirt she has on a lab coat" Said Scott as he tried to figure out how to open the bottle of water that sat in front of him.

Tommy started to shake his head as he put it back into his hands; he then started to hum the tunes from grease that he had been singing earlier. Astin lay back and as his legs flung forward the plate of food flew against the bars and made a tremendous mess on the floor. Scott was still trying to figure out how to drink from the bottle of water, he hadn't noticed that, he only had to pull the top up to make it work.

* * *

Back on Tracey Island

Brains aid he would take over from John in thunderbird 5 so that they had all the hands they needed, but John insisted that they did not have the time for the exchange to happen before Jeff had his meeting.

It was decided Jeff would take Thunderbird 1 and then land in a special place close to the meeting and then walk the rest of the way. Brains was in charge of monitoring Jeff and had put a small undetectable device on Jeff's person to make sure that he could keep an eye on him. John would keep a lock on him using the technology available to him on Thunderbird 5 and then tell the others if he saw something. Gordon, Virgil and Alan would be close by in Thunderbird 2 to see what was going on and be ready if John or Brains felt that Jeff was in trouble or being moved.

"Okay people does everyone know what they are supposed to do?" Said John.

"Yes John!" this came from everyone except brains.

"Brains do you know what you are in charge of?" Said John trying to make sure the plan would go off with out a hitch.

"Y Y Yes John, I do." Brains didn't like the idea of him being relied on in extreme situations, even though he was very capable of doing what was needed and well he just didn't like it.


	7. Y Y Y yes John!

**A/N.** I apologise for the delay between chapters, but I have been busy.

Birthday's, sci-fi conventions and also my graduation ceremony. My limited time on the computer got cut down to nothing recently when it packed in.

I hope you like the next instalment, I'm not sure what will happen due to the fact I'm feeling slightly depressed at the moment and can't shift into a good or light mood yet! Maybe if I read through all my reviews they might cheer me up! Well till the next time!

* * *

**Friends in high Places **

**Y Y Yes John, I do.**

Jeff stood at the agreed meeting place and was looking around; he was also fidgeting as he waited. Out of all the things in the world that he feared, the loss of another loved one would be the worst and most damaging to happen to him. Scott was the one who helped him through the hard times and helped in bringing up his other sons, all of the boys looked up to Scott and he thought he would probably be the same again if anything happened to him.

John knew exactly what his dad was thinking, as he out of all of the Tracy boys saw the connection formed between Scott and his dad, he saw how Scott grew up in a very short time and looked after his brothers and Father. John knew that his dad and the whole family in fact, would not be the same close family they are today without the commitment Scott gave to his family and dad that made them what they are.

Brains did exactly as John told him to, as he knew that Jeff was not in the position to be giving out orders and the next usually in command was Scott who obviously was not there to be giving out the orders, well naturally John was the next inline. Brains was aware of the fact John rarely took command of situations and that was due to the fact that he was either in Thunderbird 5 or that Jeff, Scott or even both of them were always around to take command of the situation.

John noticed a few heat patterns closing in on his father's position, he watched carefully and made sure he knew how many there were and from which direction they came in. He kept a close eye on his father and was ready to update the others, but he would not say anything too soon, as he knew how edgy his brothers could get especially when both their father and Scott were concerned.

Jeff stood looking at the Hood Square on, he stood in a tall and wide stance, which showed, he meant business and would do what ever he could for his son. The hood has Mullion and a slender henchwoman at his sides, they were both looking for something to do as they were trained to do damage and not stand around like dolls or statues, like they did happen to do for most of their days. The only difference with this henchwoman was that she actually looked like she had a brain cell, this meant she was more likely to be a problem then the usual henchman or woman would be.

* * *

Back in the cell

"Scott mate!" said Tommy.

"What?" replied Scott in a frustrated voice, he was not really frustrated with Tommy he was actually frustrated with the water bottle in his hand.

"What's it like being you?" Asked Tommy in a deep but curious voice.

"Fun, exciting, challenging and dangerous and sometimes all at once." He replied knowing exactly what he meant, but probably confusing his old flight buddy.

"OK!" replied Tommy not quite knowing what Scott meant, but he knew that in Scott's state he should not ask for an explanation, as this would only confuse him even more.

"Tommy, mate" said Scott.

"Yeah" he replied.

"What's it like being, you know, how is things, with, well, are you bored with out me around?" Finished Scott as he finally remembered what he had set out to say.

Tommy turned to look at his old buddy and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Scott was looking straight at him wide eyed, as if they were about to have a staring match. "Well life was boring for a while, then I realised that I didn't need you to have fun, I just needed alcohol!" He said as he still had Scott staring at him.

Scott looked at his plate of mush and noticed that there was knife on the plate, he picked it up and moved a little closer to the bars. He looked around to see if anyone was looking and then he begun to saw the bars with the knife, he was still way too drunk to realise that the knife would have no real effect on the bars.

Tommy and Scott both looked up from what they were doing, when they saw the Hood re-enter the room, with Jeff Tracy in tow. Jeff was almost thrown into the cell by the Henchwoman who threw a smile across to Scott; he smiled back at her making her cheeks go a warm colour. She closed and locked the door to the cell and walked over to a chair and put her lab coat back on, she then walked over to transom and went about her work again.

Jeff looked at the three boy's in the cell and saw Astin was asleep, Tommy was attempting to eat the slop laid in front of him and Scott was sitting very close to the bars. He stared for a second and then stepped backwards. "You're all pissed aren't you?" he said in a load and very disappointed voice.

* * *

Up in Thunderbird 5

Brains told John a message was coming through from the hood and told him to route it through to him so that he could relay a message to the others from the other view screen he had available.

"Hello, as you may know by now I have your brother Scott, two of his companions and your Father!" Said the Hood looking rather pleased.

"What do you want a medal!" exclaimed John knowing he was the one in charge and he had to gain control of the situation.

"Well!" the Hood said he paused as he thought about the fact that he had the two arrogant Tracy men in his possession, he was not expecting that reply especially from John Tracy he thought John was the sensible one in the family.

"Come on I haven't got all day here you know! Well actually I do but that's not the point." He said trying to be more heartless than his father or brother would have been to make it look like he was the one in control of the whole situation.

"I want control of the whole Thunderbird facility!" exclaimed the Hood.

"What do you expect me to do about it, I'm stuck up here and get left out all the time, so I can't help you! Sorry my bald dude!" John turned of the communication and spoke to his brothers for a minute while he let the hood think that he really didn't care.

He told his brothers the exact location of the building that the Hood was in and gave them orders as quick as he could as the communication was bleeping, letting John know the hood was trying to get through again.

John switched the communication on again and decided to speak before the hood had a chance to. "What you again, what do you want?" He then stared at the screen with a hard look he had seen Scott use before.

"I want control of the Thunderbirds or I will kill your brother and your father John!" Said the Hood looking sternly back through the screen.

"I tell you what, Hood. You grow some and then I'll talk to ya!" John again turned the communication off and wiped his forehead, being cold was really hard work and he did not know how long he could keep it up for.

"Boys how are you doing? I am running out of nasty things to say and I don't know if the hood is actually buying this heartless routine of mine?" He said.

"I so wish I was there to see the look on his face! John I envy you man!" Said Alan knowing how it made him smile to make the bad guys squirm.

"We are just about to enter the building now john so we need you to hold on for a bit longer and not to communicate with us for a while!" Said Virgil.

"Ok guys be careful and I'll see you in a while!" He said hoping that he would see them in a while.

John sat down and held in his hand a newly warmed up cup of tea, he switched on the bleeping communications button and stared at the Hood. He smiled as he had a strange idea on how to throw the Hood's attention of balance "What's new pussy cat whaaaooo whaaaooo wwhhaaaooo!" he sung this in his best Tom Jones voice.


	8. What's New Pussy Cat!

**A/N. **Well hello people, here is another instalment for you! Enjoy and again I apologise for the huge gap you had between chapters 6 and 7, so I tried to start on this one straight away.

**Maggie Black** I'm glad you like reading my story, its so good that we can all read each others work and let each other know how well written we think they are thank you! **Killhill2003** have you tried the concussion thing yet when your drunk coz that made me laugh! As soon as you said its so unusual Tom Jones went back into my head! Ha ha ha. **Lilo Hawkins **I'm glad you can relate to drunken Scott I think most people can! **Fiona12690** I'm glad you like what I have written so far! **Winchester-Dream** Shiny Head! He he he. I'm glad you like it so far! Well here you go nice and quickly another chapter!

* * *

**Friends in high Places **

**"What's new pussy cat!"**

John actually surprised himself when he said those magic words, and was so pleased with the confused look he had received from the Hood that he continued to enjoy this new skill. The only reason he was being cold and harsh was to help mask the advance of his brothers on the facility that the Hood held some of his family in.

"John Tracy, this is a side of you I have never seen before, if I didn't know you any better, I would think you were stalling!" said the Hood finally catching on at what John was doing.

"My bald friend, the fact is you don't know me, do you and what the hell would I know about stalling. I mean, I spend most of my life up here, all alone and read books, surf the net, eat, drink and be merry and apart from that I have hardly any human interaction so, I think your talking a load of crap!" He said starting to put some truth into what he was saying.

"Talking a load of crap about what John, you are not making any sense, which means you are stalling!" The Hood said this and signalled across to the young henchwoman Angelina who was standing by Transom.

"You're not going to kill my father or brother, because you're like a woman your all talk and no action!" he replied back, he was certainly running out of things to say.

"That's because you don't know the right woman Johnny boy!" Said Scott, as he was half dragged by Angelina to the side of the hood.

The Hood turned to face Scott and looked at him realising that he was still fairly drunk, and thinking maybe this was the worst time and way to be kidnapping a Tracy brother. Scott was obviously too drunk to get any sense out of, Jeff was the one in charge so maybe he shouldn't have captured him and he was beginning to feel that John was suffering from space dementure.

"Well maybe if I was not stuck up here all the time, when you keep going out on the razz, I would meet the right woman!" He said starting up an argument with his brother.

"Its your own fault you said 'I'll be fine in Thunderbird 5' and that you liked the stars, I just think its your way of disowning us!" Said Scott knowing what type of reply he would get.

"I didn't see anyone else volunteering to go up here, do you, I like to see how long you could last up here with out complaining and maybe I would get to fly around in that rocket of yours" said John knowing Scott was very protective of Thunderbird 1.

"It's not a rocket and you are not touching my baby!"

"I bet you love Thunderbird 1 more than you love me or woman for that fact!"

"I'll show you how much I love woman!" with that Scott grabbed Angelina who stood next to him and pressed his lips against hers.

Everyone in the room as well as John up in his Thunderbird stood in silence throughout the entire 2-minute embrace between Scott and Angelina.

"See."

"Just because you kiss a girl, doesn't mean you love her and I bet if you had to choose between your Thunderbird and your bird I know what would come first." He said feeling proud of his words. He noticed in the background his brothers had entered the room and started to round up some of the henchmen, so he knew he had to hold the hoods attention now more then ever.

"I think you don't know me as well as you should do, my dear brother"

"So if I was to fire upon Thunderbird 1 now you wouldn't mind, I think otherwise."

"I didn't know you could think well done Johnny boy, you get a gold star!"

"Stars aren't gold you nit wit, oh dear I seem to have a weapons lock on Thunderbird one." He smiled at the look of horror on his brother's face.

John could see that his brothers were now unlocking the cage in which his father and Scott's mates were being held. 'Weapons lock on Thunderbird 1' chimed the computer aboard Thunderbird 5; Scott's jaw dropped 'should I fire John?' asked the computer. John looked at his brother and was waiting for an apology.

"You wouldn't dare!" disbelief in what was going on already was seen in his face and heard in his voice.

John looked at his console and pressed a button 'Weapons fired!' John sat back and folded his arms waiting for Scott to start losing it.

"No you bastard, don't you dare. John I'm warning you stop it now!" Scott was turning red with every word.

"What are you gonna do about it, you know with out Thunderbird 1 your useless!"

"That's it!" Scott lost it; Angelina was thrown to the ground. Mullion tried to hold Scott back, but was knocked through a glass map that was in the room and he crashed down to the ground, Alan and Astin Tackled him and both were able to put him in the cage. Transom was about to go help when Gordon and Virgil attacked her from behind and tied her up and put her in to the cage and out of the way.

The Hood saw what was going on and threw Tommy clean across the room, while Jeff tried to tackle him from behind and was not successful, so he to was thrown across the room and fell on top of Tommy. Scott was attacking the view screen with John's image on it, as he had really lost his temper and possibly the plot.

Astin ran up and caught hold of Angelina who was just about to Tackle Scott, he pulled her across the room and she joined her fellow workers in the cage.

Virgil and Gordon went for the Hood but were both thrown in to the heap of good guys in the corner of the room which now was getting big, Tommy was feeling the worst of it being on the bottom of the pile.

John was finally able to get Scott to notice, what was going on in the room around and Scott decided to go for the Hood, the Hood motioned as if to throw him against the wall like he had done to the others. When nothing happened, he realised he was getting weak and was not able to stop Scott who was now heading toward him like a bat out of hell!


	9. Like A Bat Out Of Hell!

**A/N. **Well hello people, I start by giving you a HUGE APOLOGY in the delay between chapters, as I know a few of you have been waiting to see what happens. I have had a lot going on over the past few months and I have not had the time or the energy to be able to have done the chapter well at that time. I have had a lot going on at home so have been strapped for time and also if i had time i have been too depressed to keep the lightheartedness of the story the same!

* * *

**Friends in high Places **

**"Like a bat out of hell!"**

As Scott hit the Hood, they both flew across the room and the Hood hit his head as they landed on the floor, the Hood was knocked out as Scott still in a drunken state laid into him.

Jeff had to pull Scott off of the hood and was having a little trouble, so he called Virgil over to help him as well and after a lot of pulling force they eventually got Scott away from the battered mess that would normally be the Hood.

Gordon walked over the screen were he could see his brother, john had a bemused and happy look on his face.

"Are you enjoying yourself Bro?" asked Gordon.

"Ah, No not really! Television is broke so I have to keep myself occupied, you know the drill!" answered John.

"I am gonna get you, you know that don't you John!" hollered Scott from across the room.

"Well what ya gonna do? I'm up here and you are down there!" John said this with a smile on his face, as he knew the next chance Scott would have to get up there, he would be sober and calmer.

"John don't taunt your brother when he is in this state!" said Jeff.

"Sorry dad I'm just soooo, bored up here!" he replied.

"I know how you feel bro I get bored when I am up there!" said Gordon.

"You are up here at the most 2 hours when you drop me off or are swapping me and someone else over!" Said John.

"Well that's enough for me bro." Said Gordon with a cheeky grin.

"Figures, I always thought you were the boring one, who couldn't read books or do anything constructive!" It was Johns turn for the cheeky grin.

"Oh really, John the reason you spend so much time up there is you are afraid to socialise with normal people." Said Gordon.

"Ha, you just called yourself abnormal!" John sat there laughing to himself, getting louder and louder as time passed by.

"No that is not what I meant!" He grew inpatient as he saw John laugh. "Dad he's twisting my words again!"

"John pack it in! Don't make me come and get you!" Jef said this with half a smile on his face as he knew John did not have the chance very often to get one better than the others.

"Sorry Dad!" John sat back and took a bite of his snack bar!

Jeff looked around the room, trying to figure out what he could do, he turned to each one of his sons looking for an idea to spark from one of their eyes. Suddenly he stopped at John as he saw John still was in hyper and mischievous mood, he smiled and went over to find out what his son had planned.

So he gathered up the sober and useful sons he had and set about this plan of Johns. When they had finished he decided that it would be best for Tommy and Astin to come home with them. Jeff wanted to debrief them when they were sober and able to remember things as well as have the ability to stand up, which none of the three intoxicated ones could do at the moment. Jeff also decided to take anything considered useful from the Hood so that a thing like this could never happen again.

* * *

Back on Tracy Island

Jeff, Gordon, Virgil, Alan and Brains sat in the kitchen eating a lovely fry up that had been set out for them; Scott wandered in and began to eat with them. Scott looked at his brothers as they looked at him he had no idea what they were looking at.

"What? Is there something wrong with my hair?" he said.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" asked Gordon.

"No, so it must have been a good night, reminds me of the days when I was in the force, I would go out for a drink and then wake up with some one next to me!" He said with a smile.

"Alan can you wake up our guests and let them know breakfast is ready!" said Jeff.

"Sure Dad!" he replied and skipped out of the room.

"What guest's?" Scott paused and then thought of something that was bothering him. "How did I get home last night?"

"Long story son, I will wait until our guests are with you and I will fill you all in on the 'fun' you had last night!" Replied Jeff.

Astin and Tommy arrived in the room looking a lot worse than Scott did; Scott always had a habit of not suffering from hangovers. Tommy looked at the fry up and turned around ready to walk out the room but was stopped by look of amusement from Scott's younger brother and wanted to show he was strong as he was after all in the air force. Astin just stood there wandering who the hell these people were and what he was doing in this strange place, the last thing he remembered was looking at a nice pair of legs.

Jeff gathered them all together and started to fill them in on what they all obviously could not remember from the night before. Scott had flashes of beating up the hood and wanting to kick the crap out of John so got a little confused, Alan had to explain and clear things up for him. Astin could not get the picture of a lovely pair of legs out of his head and Tommy; well he remembers a very shiny head and lots of people dressed in black but hardly anything else. The only question left on Scott's lips when they had finished the debriefing was a simple question.

"What happened to the Hood and his little band of un-merry men?"

* * *

**A/N.** Ok I have only one more chapter left after this one and I will have to give my fan-fic's a rest for a while as I am finding it difficult to get time to write them!

I thank all of you who have read and reviewed my fic's and hope you like this chapter as well as the next and last one.


	10. The Hood and his band of unmerry men!

**A/N. **Well hello people, I start by giving you a HUGE APOLOGY in the delay again between the last chapter and this, the ending. Yes you read it right this is the last chapter in this story, well that is 10 chapters you've had. Thank you for reading and here we go. I thank all my dedicated readers who have written good reviews for me and hope that you all are well.

* * *

**Friends in high Places **

**The Hood and his little band of un-merry men!**

The hood woke up to find Transom, Mullion and himself locked up in a cage, not only that but Mullion was chained up so tight he could not break free from either the chains or the cage. Transom was tied with ropes and her glasses were placed on a side outside of the cage so she was no use to him either. He himself was tied up with ropes and had a huge headache.

"Never again shall I take on a drunken Tracy, they are more trouble than the sober ones!" he said to his tied up Trusty Hench-people.

"Sir can you get yourself out of the ropes?" Said Transom.

"No! I cannot manipulate what I cannot see!" he replied knowing this was going to be a long haul getting out of this one.

"Sir, what about me sir? If I manoeuvre over to the cage and you undo my ropes I can get off of this chair and break you all free!" Said a voice from over the room.

"Who is that?" replied the Hood.

"Angelina sir!" said the voice.

"You deserve a pay rise, but only if you can get into my sights so I canuntie you!" He said finally finding a brain in his midst.

He could not see Angelina but could hear her making her way over to his side of the room, and all of a sudden he heard a squeak and a clunck.

"Angelina, what has happened?" he asked as he was worried not for her but for his ability to get out of the cage.

"It's ok sir I just fell down some steps and cut open my head but I'll be fine!" she said.

"Good, good, hurry please, I have not got all day!" he said not thinking or caring that she could be injured.

She got into his eye sight and he was able to make the ropes around her and the chair she was on unravel, she stood up and shook herself and also wiped the blood from her head so she could see once again.

"Ok now can you unlock the door and get us out of here!" he said ignoring her waving a bloody hand in front of his face as if to say look I'm bleeding and its all your fault.

"Ok sir" she walked over to the door to find it was locked! She rushed around the room trying to find the keys; she stopped and looked at a post it note that was sitting on the console where she would usually sit.

_To Angelina,_

_Don't unlock the bald guy, who you will know as Boss!_

_As soon as you are free, just run away and Doss._

_He isn't a really nice guy, can't you tell from the big cage._

_To see whom this note is from just turn the little page!_

_P.T.O_

_Alan, Virgil, Gordon, Jeff, John, Scott, Astin and Tommy!_

_Your Job sucks!_

_P.S. if you have to, the keys are inside the cage._

She placed the note in her pocket and ran over to the cage, she saw the keys and that they were not within her reach and also that none of the people in the cage were able to go in and get them themselves.

"Slight problem sir! I'll be right back!" she said this, turned and ran out the door.

The Hood just sat and waited patiently, Transom and Mullion were absolutely no help at all, they sat there and sulked at the mess that they were in and moaned at the fact that they could not break free.

After 30 minutes, Angelina came running back in with along pole that had a horseshoe magnet tied to the end with string on the end of it. She stuck the pole into the cage and was able to drag the keys out with the help of the magnet. She walked round to the front of the cage and then she unlocked the door, she went inside and untied Transom, she passed the keys to Transom, who unlocked Mullion, While she untied the hood.

"Thank you, Angelina you will be rewarded for your hard work with a pay-rise and a promotion!" said the Hood.

"Yay me! That means I can buy that really cool Starsky and Hutch car I wanted!" She skipped of into another room.

The Hood set about ordering people to clear up the room and make sure there were no surprises. He walked about the room and was not too happy about the fact that his plan had not worked out and began to scheme another way to get the Thunderbirds.

"I'll get my way, one of these days, one way or another I'm gonna find ya I'm gonna get ya! I am the all, powerful hood.

* * *

THE END.

Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!

And i'm sorry if you didn't!


End file.
